


the one where they're at a catholic boarding school

by Anonymous



Series: lesbian aus no one asked for [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Anyway I guess here's another lesbian au, Cause my fics aren't really about them, Everytime I have to tag my fics with the band members names I die a little inside, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Genderswap, I'm just borrowing their appearances and basic traits, because I'm too lazy to make my own ocs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 23:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18292316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Regina and Melina share a room at a catholic boarding school. Both have a reputation for being unruly, but this isn't helping them in their ongoing quest to get noticed by their crushes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IdolizedIguana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdolizedIguana/gifts).



> I can't believe I've written another one of these aus but by god if I'm not a sucker for the cliche of "boarding school delinquent who's head over heels in love with someone they can't have" which is why this exists I suppose. I also kind of wanted to do the whole unrequieted love thing from Regina and Melina's perspectives cause I thought it'd be interesting after writing about Brianna and Johanna in my last fic. OH and my grammar is generally crap so if bits of this aren't well written or don't make sense then I'm sorry ❤️
> 
> To clarify, in this au Regina and Melina are part of the school band, where they probably play the tambourine and the triangle because they both only joined so they could have an excuse to hang out near Brianna and Johanna, who play the violin and the double bass.

The silence in which Melina had been happily attempting to finish her homework is broken when the door to her room is slammed open unexpectedly by her roommate. 

“Where’ve you been?” Asks Melina, lowering her pen and shuffling up a little higher against the headboard of her bed “This is the second week in a row you’ve missed band practice, and I think Beach might actually kill you for it” 

“Detention. Again” As she says it Regina throws her school bag bitterly at the nearest wall “I didn’t even do anything this time. Apparently even me minding my own business is a problem now” Then she kicks the edge of her bed for good measure, scowling when all it does is hurt her foot. 

“Regina just because you think the no smoking rule is stupid that doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. There’s no point getting pissy about it” Says Melina gently, but all it does is make Regina’s scowl deepen. 

“Yeah but, it’s not like I was actually doing it on school grounds. I was outside the gates, surely I should be allowed to do it there?” 

“You went all the way to the gate just for a cigarette? And you didn’t ask me to come with you?” Melina puts on a front of being appalled “Well in that case you deserved to get caught” 

“Hm” Regina huffs angrily, tugging her tie off and then throwing herself face first down onto her own bed. From there she mutters a muffled “And I didn’t even get to see Brianna today” 

Melina tuts sympathetically “You missed out. She played beautifully today. Do you know I’ve always thought the violin sounded irritating and whiny, but Brianna really does have a talent for it. I don’t even fancy her and I think she makes that thing sound wonderful” 

“I can imagine. But god I don’t understand why you don’t fancy her. She’s gorgeous Mel” Regina lifts her head from the pillow. The anger’s been replaced by adoration so quickly that Melina almost laughs. It’s a wonder that Regina’s crush on Brianna has managed to remain a secret for this long because she behaves like a love struck puppy whenever the other girl is merely brought up in conversation “Did you see her on Tuesday in science class? Fuck she’s so smart. I don’t know how she knows all this stuff about space and the stars. And it obviously makes her so happy, I mean have you seen the way her face lights up when she’s talking about something that she’s passionate about? And it’s like, she’s always working. She didn’t even look up when we set your tie on fire, she’s so dedicated” 

Regina’s eyes have a dreamy look to them. It’s funny to hear her, someone who once got excluded from school for throwing a chair through a window, sound so soft. 

“I think that’s why you like her. Everyone else gives you attention, and you can’t stand the fact that she doesn’t” Melina says. She smirks, because even though it’s not fully true she knows it’ll get a reaction. 

“Oi! It’s more than that Mel and you know it! Besides, I could say the same thing about you and Johanna” And now it’s Regina’s turn to smirk as Melina feels a heavy blush rise in her cheeks. 

If it’s true that Brianna makes Regina weak at the knees then it’s also true that Johanna does the same to Melina. 

“Oh my god, today in practice Beach introduced this new piece, some kind of baroque style number, and Johanna just did it. No repeats needed. Beach rattled off the notes and she played it back immediately” As she’s recounting it Melina can practically see the other girl playing, head bowed and eyes closed in concentration as her fingers move nimbly up and down her instrument. Aside from when she’s making one of her sly quips it’s the only time Johanna isn’t quiet. Something about that instrument makes the other girl come alive, and Melina wonders if the other girl is like that all the time in private, if she’s only quiet when she’s surrounded by prying eyes. Would she still be quiet if she were stripped down, if she were out of that blazer and skirt, if it was just her and Melina and a dark corner of the school… Shaking herself out of her musings Melina continues- “Today I thought if I, I don’t know, I behaved myself and I did as Beach said and I didn’t act like an ass for once she might say something. You know what she’s like when it comes to those witty comments of hers but… I don’t think she noticed” 

Regina groans “How is it we can get the attention of every teacher within a mile radius when we’re trying to be subtle but we can’t get two girls we see everyday to be even slightly interested? What’s the point in having a reputation for being bad if it doesn’t make you attractive? Aren’t bad girls supposed to be attractive?”

With no answers to the blonde’s questions Melina just sighs “It’s a hard life” 

And since neither of them seem to have anything else to add to the conversation they both fall silent. A minute or two in which Melina tries to go back to her essay go by before Regina asks “Have we got time for a nap before dinner? I’m absolutely fucked” 

“Probably. But you’ll have to do the napping on your own dear, I’ve got an essay to write for English tomorrow. So do you actually” Melina raises an eyebrow pointedly at her roommate, who responds by burying her face back into her pillow.

“Homework’s for losers” She mumbles. 

“Yes” Says Melina “and it’s also for people who like spending their free time not in detention. I’m not going to do it well, I’m only going to get it done” 

“In that case I’ll just copy off you. Wake me up before dinner” 

Melina laughs “If I remember. I might forget and leave you here” 

Regina lifts her middle finger lazily with a stifled “Fuck you” 

“Oh shut up. You love me really” 

“Do I?” The blonde raises her head from the pillow with a grin because she knows that Melina knows she loves her too much to say no, even as a joke. 

“Of course you do. If you didn’t have me then who else would you talk to about your desperate love for Brianna?” 

Regina drops her head back down and rolls over onto her side so she’s facing away from Melina “I don’t know. Someone else” 

“Someone else? In a Catholic boarding school? If you happen to find any other lesbians in this place then please let me know”

“And let you have them all to yourself?” Quips Regina sleepily “Never” 

Melina rolls her eyes with a smile and leaves her best friend to nap in peace while she tries desperately to move her thoughts away from quiet doe eyed girls who play the double bass and instead focus her brain on Shakespeare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I wasn’t planning to continue this but people seemed to quite like the last part which is why I’m here so soon with another chapter. I just hope it’s good and it lives up to what everyone wanted ❤️😬
> 
> OH and I’m still not amazing at grammar and stuff which is why this won’t be amazingly well written.

It’s eight thirty on a Monday morning. Far too early to be awake and definitely too early to be sat at the front of the hall playing “The Lord is my Shepherd” for the fifth time this term. 

When Johanna had first joined the school she’d been delighted at the prospect of being part of the band- having never had the opportunity to play with others before- and most of her first term had been spent making sure every teacher with even the slightest thing to do with the music department knew about her and her affinity for the double bass. But it’s at times like this, when all they’re doing is repeating the same slow religious nonsense over and over again, that she can’t help but wish her twelve year old self had just kept her mouth shut. 

She still enjoys music more than anything else in the world, but she wants to play something real. Something fun. Something unorthodox and crazy and from this century rather than from a dusty hymn book. 

The pieces she’d rather be playing are what Johanna thinks about as the song draws to a close, and the hall falls silent while everyone moves on to the final prayer before morning classes. 

To Johanna’s left Brianna lowers her violin, bowing her head obediently as her right hand moves to the small silver cross around her neck. Johanna too lays down her instrument and does her best to at least pretend she’s praying as well, which proves more difficult than usual because today she’s being distracted by the sound of whispering coming from behind her.

She doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is; even if she hadn’t heard that same whispering at some point every day for the last five years she knows that there’s only two people in the entire school who are brave enough to try talking during prayers. Most students learn early on that if they have something to say then they’d either wait till assembly’s over or they’d better be damn good at keeping a low profile, which is unfortunate because Melina and Regina as a pair are both bad at waiting and at being subtle. In fact they’re so bad at it that it might as well be an art form. Johanna’s just surprised it took them this long to start talking, because normally they get sent to stand at the back of the hall in disgrace before the assembly’s even begun. 

But then sure enough, as soon as the minutes of silence for prayers end, and Sister Ruth begins drawing today’s assembly to a close, Mrs James comes over with a face that’d make the devil himself recoil, and the pair get to make their customary journey to the back while everyone stares at them. To their credit they at least do it with smiles on their faces and their heads held high, although Johanna can’t help but feel a little disgusted at how attention seeking it looks. 

They reach the doors and Sister Ruth takes this as her cue to dismiss everyone. As the other girls file out row by row the band begin packing away their instruments. 

Johanna takes her bass case down from its position up against the piano and isn’t surprised when she gets back to her instrument and finds Brianna standing by it, her violin already neatly packed into its own case. This has been a tradition of theirs for a while now- Brianna stays behind while Johanna packs up her bass (something which takes a while because of its size) and then she “helps” her carry it back to the music room. It’s only a coincidence that this ritual gives them ten extra minutes to hang out together before they have to go to class. 

Johanna kneels down beside her instrument “Do you know Bri, I always feel like my Monday isn’t complete if I don’t get to watch those two get sent to the back. I’d say it’s almost a good luck ritual for me at this point” 

But maybe it’s too early in the day for her dry sense of humour because Brianna only winces and gazes sympathetically at the pair, who are still stood at the back while they wait for Mrs James to stop talking to Mr Beach long enough to find the time to reprimand them. 

“I don’t know why they do that” She says “They know they’ll get caught” 

Johanna shrugs “For fun maybe? It’s not like there’s much of it to be had around here, I almost don’t blame them for taking it where they can get it” 

Brianna frowns “I don’t see what’s fun about standing at the back” 

Which is something Johanna can’t really argue with. The humiliation that having to stand as an example for the entire school would bring is enough to give her secondhand embarrassment just thinking about it. But then again she’s not Melina and Regina, who seem to thrive on attention no matter how negative. Hm. Maybe it really is fun for them. 

“And I don’t see what’s fun about having to play all things bright and beautiful for the third week in a row. But here we are” Says Johanna. Satisfied that her bass is in a good condition she lifts it gently by the neck into its case, which Brianna helpfully has a hand on in order to keep it steady for her. 

After a second or two the violinist adds “It’s Regina who I really don’t understand. I don’t know about Melina but I’ve seen how Regina can play when she’s paying attention. She’s really good Jo, she knows how to keep a rhythm going and she can come up with all these melodies out of nowhere. I really do think she’s talented, and she could do well if she weren’t…” Brianna trails off sadly. Then a little quieter she adds “I pray for her sometimes” 

Johanna shoots her a smile “And I can see it’s working very well” 

Brianna brings a hand delicately to the cross dangling round her neck with a small laugh “God works in mysterious ways Jo” 

Having secured her bass Johanna stands up to hoist the case onto her back and says “I think even he’d struggle to help those two”

Despite her sarcasm she appreciates being able to talk openly like this. Of all the people at school she’d never have expected to find a friend in sweet pious Brianna, who’d been the first person she’d ever had an honest conversation with about her true feelings on faith. At 15 years old Johanna had been having doubts about the church for sometime, and one night away from the prying eyes of the teachers and sisters they’d opened up to one another. It had been an intense but cathartic talk, and it had ended when- in the same way she might’ve comforted someone grieving a dead relative- Brianna had said “But Jo, isn’t your life empty without him?” 

Johanna supposes that it’s still true even now; her life had definitely been much easier to bear when she’d believed there was an omniscient paternal figure looking out for her. Brianna hadn’t been wrong about the whole emptiness thing. 

Together the pair reach the large wooden doors at the end of the hall, and it’s a little surprising when Regina and Melina immediately jump to hold them open for them. In the five years she’s been here Johanna doesn’t think she’s seen the two of them do anything to help anyone other than each other, so this is almost intimidating and definitely suspicious. Maybe it’s an inside joke. Maybe they’re taking the piss. 

Caught off guard too Brianna lowers her gaze and utters a soft “Thanks” 

Meanwhile Johanna gives the pair a small nod of acknowledgment, and although there’s an odd moment when her eyes meet Melina’s warm brown ones and she thinks she sees a faint blush rise in the other girls cheeks, they then break eye contact and she thinks nothing more of it. 

Except for when, further down the corridor and out of the feeling that she’s being watched, Johanna turns around and catches the two staring at them, confirming her suspicion that the act of kindness had merely been some kind of joke. At least they have the decency to turn away with embarrassment when she glares at them. 

“Are they looking at us?” Asks Brianna quietly beside her. 

“Yes” 

The violinist flushes a deep pink colour “Why?”

“I don’t know” Johanna readjusts the case on her back with a sigh “But I think they’re laughing at us”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, I have no idea where Christian!Brianna came from but I’m not questioning it either because I think it’s cute. Idk she saw all the stars and the science behind them and believes that because they’re so beautiful and complex they’re definitely the work of god. She feels numinous whenever she studies physics and she’s incredibly valid 💗 
> 
> Also I have no idea if this is a thing other schools do but at my school (not catholic but religious) if you talked during assembly they’d make you stand by the doors so that when everyone left they’d walk past you. I dunno, but it’s what they did so I included it here.


	3. midnight confession (oneshot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's that textpost to the tune of final countdown only it's "It's a mental breakdown!" Because mood. And as usual when I'm in pain I hurt my faves, which is why this is an angsty oneshot instead of a continuation of the last two chapters. There's also the fact that idk how to tell a coherent story and I thought it'd just be easier to jump back and forth through the timeline instead of forcing myself to write it in the proper order, so from now on I'm pretty sure I'm only going to be updating this with oneshots with the occasional plot-furthering chapter thrown in there. 
> 
> Anyway with regards to the timeline of events what I like to imagine happened is that overtime Melina and Regina became friends with Brianna and Johanna, with Mel and Jo becoming a couple a few months afterwards. This led to Melina becoming a bit less anti-authority, which drove a wedge between her and Regina (because Regina doesn't know how to deal with her emotions and she still hasn't opened up to Brianna about her feelings) which eventually blew up into an argument. So this is set in the aftermath of that. (Can you tell I've put wayyyy too much thought into this au?)
> 
> Oh and this oneshot comes with warnings for mentions of self harm and for Regina being self destructive, so if those might be triggering for you then you might want to skip this one xx 💕

In the grim darkness of the chapel Regina doesn’t feel angry anymore. 

Officially the small stone room is meant to be locked at nine every night, but she’s known for a few years now that the teachers haven’t bothered to lock it since they installed the new security system on the outer doors. Because to them the only possible reason anyone would want to be here at night would be to steal the religious artefacts, so no one from within the school itself would have any motivation for breaking in. No student in their right mind would be brave enough (or stupid enough) to use such a holy place for nighttime escapades. 

Which is why, with no room to go back to and it being too cold to lurk outside, it had only made sense for Regina to come here. It’s cold and dark and the floor’s uncomfortable and the stained glass windows creep her out, but at least now she doesn’t feel angry. She just feels hollow. Like the smoke from a candle that’s long since burned out. 

Smoke. That’s what she wants to do. But unfortunately she doesn’t have a packet of cigarettes on her because she’d thrown them at Melina at some point during the fight. She thinks it might’ve been after the other girl had called her a sociopath, but she’s not sure. Her memories of it are somewhat confused. However she does still have her lighter in her blazer pocket, so she uses that to light one of the ornamental candles to her left, not caring about the possibility that someone on night duty will see it, and instead numbly watching it flicker while she thinks of nothing in particular. 

Then the door to the chapel creaks open behind her. 

She’s too empty to bother being startled or to turn around. Instead she mechanically steels herself for the inevitable barrage of “Miss Taylor!” this and “Months detention” that. But surprisingly it never comes. 

“Regina?” The voice is soft and familiar. 

Regina turns “Brianna?”

The violinist stands apprehensively in the doorway, clutching something in her hands and still in her uniform despite how late it must be. Of all the people Regina expected to see tonight Brianna was decidedly not one of them. 

“You never came back” Says the brunette “Melina and Johanna waited for a while but” She comes closer, her footsteps light on the stone floor. 

“Oh. Did they send you?” Regina had wondered if Melina and Johanna were going to haul her back for another round of arguing at some point. She’s just surprised that it’s taken them so long and that they’ve sent Brianna to do it instead of going themselves. Although knowing Melina she might've done it on purpose to spite her. Melina knows how helpless Regina is when it comes to Bri, so this would be the perfect additional insult to injury. 

Brianna shakes her head with a small chuckle “Johanna and I are close, but you should know by now that she doesn’t send me anywhere”

Regina feels her cheeks burn with embarrassment “Sorry” Insulting Brianna is the last thing she wants to be doing right now, given that she might be the only friend she has left. 

But in her seemingly infinite patience Brianna only smiles “It’s alright” She reaches Regina and sits down silently beside her. 

“How are things?” Asks Regina after a pause, looking down into her lap to avoid making eye contact. It’s a question she doesn’t want to know the answer too, but she feels compelled to ask it nonetheless. 

“Honestly? They’re pretty bad” Says Brianna quietly “But at the very least I think Melina’s past plotting your death” 

“I don’t think Melina was going to waste time planning” Replies Regina. She’s pretty sure that if Johanna hadn’t stood between them Melina would have ripped her throat out with her fingernails. Although based on Jo’s expression she wasn’t preventing Mel from commiting murder out of love for Regina. In truth Regina wasn’t sure which one of the pair she’d been more afraid of in that moment. 

Brianna laughs insincerely “No. You’re probably right” 

There’s another pause in which Regina feels the other girl drape something over her. 

“What’s this?” It’s a blanket. Hm. So that's what Brianna had been carrying 

“I thought you might be cold" Explains Brianna "I didn’t know if you were going to be outside when I found you, so I came prepared just in case” 

Again Regina feels herself burn with shame, because deep down she knows it’s far more than she deserves “Why are you doing this?” 

“Because we’re friends”

“After what I did?” Less than two hours ago Regina wouldn't have considered the events of the last two weeks as something she herself had doe, but with the anger had gone her sense of self righteousness. Melina and Johanna are still pricks, but Regina can't deny that most of this is on her. Like it always is. 

Brianna's reply only affirms this for her “You’ve hurt a lot of people, including Johanna. Which I suppose should really be a reason for me not to be here...” The brunette takes a deep breath “But I don’t believe that letting you hurt yourself is going to make anything better” 

Regina frowns at her, confused “I’m not hurting myself”

“Reg that’s exactly what you’re doing” The note of pity in the other girls voice is poignant in a way that makes Regina want to curl up and hide. She’s got enough self awareness to know she doesn’t deserve the sympathy. 

“Avoiding Melina isn’t hurting me hurting myself” She says “It’s the opposite really” 

Brianna sighs “That’s not what I meant. I meant this, the staying out here when you know I would’ve let you sleep in my room for the night if you’d asked, the fighting, the skipping classes. Deliberately getting yourself into trouble. Provoking Melina. Being horrible to Johanna. They think you’re doing it to hurt them, which you are, but… Regina I think, I think that you’re really doing it to hurt yourself”

Again Regina has to fight the urge to bolt from the room and hide. The numbness is being replaced by something. By emotions she doesn’t want to deal with right now, or at any time. Ever. “Brianna please” She says “Look, you’re smart and kind and you care about people, but no offence but what do you know about how I feel? What do you know about this sort of thing?”

As soon as the words leave her mouth Regina regrets them. Beside her she feels Brianna stiffen and she’s suddenly terrified that the other girl is going to get up and leave. Logic tells her it’d be for the best if the violinist decided to abandon her too, but her emotions are getting the better of her. 

However instead of leaving Brianna falls silent. Then after a moment, with her voice barely rising above a whisper, she starts to say“When I was younger- before I knew Johanna -I was… I wasn’t happy. I didn’t have any friends here, but my parents were so proud I was coming to such a good school. And back then I was, I don’t know if this was really right, but everyone used to say I was a prodigy on the violin”

Regina can’t help but interrupt “Shut up. You play beautifully Bri”

“Thanks. But I don’t know. Anyway, there were a lot of other things going on but, I suppose I felt like everything was expected of me, and I was so desperate not to let anyone down. And because I didn’t have any friends all I had was my work. And for a while it was fine… I was doing alright. But then after the first year I hit this point where no matter how hard I worked nothing made sense anymore. So I worked harder, but the more I tried the more difficult it became. And the teachers and the sisters, well they said it didn’t matter. They said I was young and I had time to fix things, I was just going through a natural slump. But to me? Well, I didn’t have any friends so… I thought that if I didn’t have my brains then…” She stops to take a shaky breath “Then I wasn’t worth anything. And I started to think things. Unfortunate things. I just wanted so badly to be better. But no matter how hard I tried it wasn’t good enough” Her voice wavers again “It was never good enough” She sighs. 

And then she does something Regina’s seen her do a thousand times by now- She raises her right hand to the cross around her neck, this time as if she’s drawing strength from it. Then she takes her blazer jacket off. 

Regina gasps. She’s stunned, but suddenly it all makes sense. Why Brianna would never lose her uniform even on the hottest of weekends. Why she hadn’t come with them on the summer trip to the beach. Why despite Regina and Melina’s teasing about her being a prude she’d never get changed in the same room as them. Why Johanna would always become strangely defensive whenever this teasing began. 

The thin white horizontal lines stretch from her wrist all the way down to her elbow. They’re faded but in the candlelight they almost seem to glow, and Regina can’t help but stare. 

Brianna runs her other hand absentmindedly across the scars “It seems stupid now” 

“Bri…” Regina doesn’t know what to say. What she wants to do is cry. She swallows the lump in her throat and forces herself to meet Brianna’s gaze “Why?”

Brianna shrugs with a sad smile “I wasn’t good enough”

“Fuck…” Regina is at a loss. It’s overwhelmingly unfair.and she doesn’t understand, because Brianna’s the sweetest, most generous, most kind person she’s ever met. Even if Regina didn’t have feelings for her she’d know that. Anyone could see it. And now… She doesn’t know how to deal with this information. She thinks she ought to say she’s sorry, maybe give Brianna a hug. But she restrains herself, opting instead for the defensive route. 

She shakes her head “It’s not the same though is it” And when Brianna looks affronted Regina quickly adds “I don’t mean it like that. I meant that you’re good, and you’re kind and you’re thoughtful and I’m…”

“Regina” Brianna starts to say something but Regina cuts her off. 

“Brianna don’t. Please just fucking don’t” Despite her best attempts to ignore it the lump in her throat has started to become suffocating, with the pain from it extending deep into her chest. It’s starting to hurt now in a way that’s making talking irritatingly difficult “Melina was right. There’s something inside me, something that’s broken or just fucking rotten and it’s there and nothing, no amount of Melina shouting at me, or Johanna hating me or you being nice to me is ever going to get rid of it. I ruin everything good I have. The only reason I haven’t ruined you yet is because you don’t know me. Not really. I fell out with Melina because she’s the only person who knows what I’m really like. Which I guess is fucking something I suppose” 

Regina spits this last part. She suddenly doesn’t want to be here anymore. Now she wants a smoke. She wants to fight someone. She wants to go back to Melina and punch her stupid fucking teeth in. And Johanna’s too. 

Then Brianna’s hand is on her shoulder and the anger dissipates into something else. Something just as powerful. Something that 

“You’re right” Says Brianna gently “I’m sorry. I don’t know you because every time I try to know you you push me away. But I don’t think you’re broken… I think you’re damaged, and… I think that because you won’t let anyone in to see it no one’s ever had the chance to make you believe that you can heal” 

Regina lets the words sink in. Plays them over and over in her mind while Brianna strokes her arm gently. Then she stops being able to hold back the pain that’s been building inside her, and hot tears start to pour silently down her face, until she can’t keep quiet any longer and she hears herself start to sob. 

In an instant Brianna has her arms around her, the violinist pulling her into a tight hug, so that Regina’s ends up with her face pressed into Brianna’s hair. The sobs are so violent she feels like she’s falling apart from the inside, but the solid grip of the other girls arms around her serves as something of an anchor, and even though she knows she couldn’t fight it if she tried she relinquishes herself to the tears. She lets it happen. She lets herself to do all the crying she’s prevented herself from doing for years now. 

And somewhere dimly in the back of her mind she’s aware that Brianna is crying too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I hope this was ok and I hope the oneshot structure works xx If not I'll go back to writing in a linear order. 
> 
> Oh and if you guys want to send me asks about these four gay disasters then you can follow me on tumblr @bisexualjohanna 💗

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually getting really into these lesbian aus like shit, I should make a tumblr blog for these ❤️


End file.
